


Eye Trauma

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood Loss, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> (lazy editing)

Haru knew never to act on intrusive thoughts, really he did. Just… this time around Haru couldn’t stop help himself as he twiddled the fork around between his fingers before placing it back on the counter and repeating the process with a knife and again with a spoon.

What would it feel like to jam one of these things into his eye?

Picking the knife up again Haru considered the feeling of the knife and its smooth surface with small but sharp ridges. It would be efficient but… seemed too practical. He got up from the table and put the knife back into the drawer where it belonged. Stuffing his hands in his hoodies pocket he walked back over the where the fork and spoon sat. He stared at them for a while longer before leaving them and heading up to his room.

But halfway up the stairs he stopped.

_Just take them both._

Gnawing on his cheek he took one step up, but before he could push himself to continue up, he quickly spun around and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, snatched both utensils up and made a mad dash for his room.

He was breathing hard as he slammed his door shut and stumbled his way to his bed and collapsed on the soft sheets and closed his eyes trying to make himself dozed off for a few minutes, but he was all too aware of the cold metal that was in his hands. So instead he pushed himself up so he was leaning against the wall and tossed the spoon to the side and without a second of hesitation plunged the fork into his right eye.

The scream that tore through his throat sounded more like an animal snarling more than a human screaming in pain. But he didn’t stop, just as he had put the fork in his eye he pulled it out and then put it right back in. Feeling the squishing of his eye as blood poured out of his eye socket was nauseating but he didn’t stop, _couldn’t_ stop. He just continued to destroy his own eye, when finally it was too much and he blindly threw the bloodied fork away and started to dig at his eye with his hands.

_Get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out!!_

Feeling the blood and sloppy mess of his eye made his panic even more and with his one good eye, filled with tears, he wildly looked for the spoon.

Once he spotted it he grabbed at it with shaky hands and started scooping out the mess that was his right eye. However, the adrenaline rush was starting to fade once he realized  the feeling of the medal of the spoon was moving around his eye socket and he was all too hyper focused on the blood continuously leaving his body; it became too much and his heart felt as if it was going to explode.        

  


End file.
